Skipping School and Boys
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean isn't too happy when Kae starts dating. Kae doesn't help the matter by dating one of the town's bad boys. Warning: Spanking and swearing. Please don't read if you don't like.


_**A/N: Please forgive me for not finishing A Gift from Azazel yet. I'm having a hard time finishing it (maybe because I don't want it to end, but the time has come). Also real life has been kicking my butt in a good way. (I bought a new house).**_

_**Thank you Alyssa Ray for the great idea, I hope you like it. Thanks again Itsmecoon for being my beta.**_

Dean knew he was being unreasonable. Kaelyn was fifteen and it was only natural for her to start dating, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Right now Kae was totally infatuated with seventeen year old Tim Friedman.

The first thing Dean hated about the kid was that the little shit was two years older than Kae. He knew most seventeen year old boys weren't virgins and if he had anything to say about it, Kae would stay a virgin until he was dead or she was married. If he really thought about it, he would prefer to be dead.

The second thing that Dean hated was that the kid was bad news. Everyone in the small Iowa town said so. He'd been to juvie twice and had been suspended from school ten times this year alone. Dean understood that Kae was going through her bad boy stage, but it didn't mean he had to like it and it sure as hell didn't mean he had to accept it.

For the past two weeks Dean had tried everything in his power to change Kae's mind about the kid but the conversation always ended in a fight or Kae pissing him off. Sure he had started it, but damn it she didn't need to finish it the way she did.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Kae, I know you like him, but he's a lowlife punk and I don't want you hanging out with him," Dean said trying hard to be reasonable as they sat eating breakfast.

"Dean, I did all of the checks and I know for a fact Tim isn't a demon. Dad told you to leave me alone and let me date who I want," Kae said trying to stay calm.

"Dad won't like this kid either," Dean tried.

"You're not Dad Dean, so let Dad make his own decision and leave me alone until he does," Kae said getting up from the table barely touching her food.

As Kae walked out of the kitchen she decided she needed to call in reinforcements. She missed Sammy every day, but right now she missed him more than ever. She loved Dean but at times he acted like her father instead of her brother. Sammy would usually calm Dean down and things would get back to normal. Calling Sam was her only outlet at the moment and luckily Sam was always there to listen.

"Sammy, he's being totally unreasonable. He only met Tim once. Yeah, Tim's a little rough around the edges, but I kinda like that about him."

"Kae, you know Dean loves you more than anything and is just looking out for you, right?"

"Yeah, but he's so annoying."

"So am I and you know it."

"You're only annoying about school," Kae said smiling.

"And this boy better not be getting in the way of school."

"He isn't," Kae said, knowing that her grades were starting to slip, but Sammy didn't need to know about that right now.

"You better send me your report card and I better see straight A's."

"Sammy, you've been gone for three years. I think it's time to give…"

"I did that once before and what happened?" Sam interrupted.

"I got two D's and the rest were C's," Kae whined.

"What did I do?"

"You made Dean drive me up and you beat my ass, plus you grounded me for a month. I still don't think it's fair."

"I care about your education. I also care about who you date, so make sure this guy is good enough for you," Sam said hearing a horn in the background. He figured it was Kae's boyfriend and bet Dean was going think the kid was disrespecting Kae, so in about five minutes he was going to get another call.

"Gotta go."

"Have a good day at school and give Dean a break. He still thinks of you as that eight year old little girl Dad brought back from a hunt," Sam said smiling at the memory.

"I'm not that little girl, I've grown up."

"I know that kiddo, but Dean's just having a hard time keeping up. Love ya, be good, and make sure you do your homework."

"Love you too, tell Jess hi and make sure you do your homework," Kae teased and hung up the phone.

The horn beeped again.

"You would think he would have the decency to get out of the car," Dean complained as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Get over yourself Dean. It's not the fucking nineties. OW…Dean…Stop..."

"You know better Kaelyn. Be happy I'm not grounding you for that," Dean said after he landed five blazing swats.

Kae didn't say a word, she just walked outside over to Tim's window and kissed him, looking at Dean the entire time. It took everything in Dean's power to stay on the porch and not walk down there and punch the kid in the face then beat his baby sister's ass. Dean counted to one hundred, walked into the house and called the only person who could help him calm down.

"I thought you'd be calling me," Sam said trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm going to fucking kill her Sammy."

"Dean, she's growing up and you need to accept it."

"Let me talk to him Sam," Jess said.

"Jess, I don't know what to do," Dean practically whined.

"Leave it alone."

"Jess, this kid's bad news and she won't listen to me."

"Because she doesn't see it or she likes it. You know Kae'll make the right decision, but you have to let her make the decision."

"Thanks Jess."

"You're welcome. Here's Sam have a great day."

"You too."

"So are ya going to back off?" Sam asked.

"I guess so."

"Are you working today?"

"Yeah."

"Go take out your frustrations out on a car and Dean, I mean it back off. You know how Kae can be if you don't."

"Alright Sammy."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean walked into the house after work feeling better until he noticed the salt lines were missing. He grabbed the gun from behind his back and said,

"Kae?"

"Living room."

"I thought you said he didn't get home from work until six," a male voice said. Dean could hear the disappointment in the kid's voice, because he'd sounded like that more than once when a parent came home early.

"He usually doesn't, guess he got off early," Kae said not particularly worried, it wasn't like they were doing anything.

Dean walked into the living room and saw Kae snuggled against Tim who had his arm around her watching a movie. Dean was glad to see that they were both dressed. He didn't know what he would've done if he came in and they were doing something more than watching a movie.

"I think it's time for you to go," Dean growled glaring at Tim. He'd already put his gun away, but damn he wanted to point it at this kid. The little shit didn't have the right to put his arm around his little sister like he was moving towards second base.

"Dude, we're just watching the movie. Look totally dressed and everything."

"Get out," Dean growled.

Kae followed Tim to the door and to piss Dean off further, she kissed him. She shot a smirk at Dean before saying,

"See ya tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up for school."

"And that'll be the only time you see him, because you're grounded for a month," Dean growled the minute Tim was out of the house.

"That's bull," Kae looked at the fire in Dean's eyes and said, "poop and you know it."

"What are the rules, Kaelyn?"

"Which ones Dean?"

Dean walked over and swatted her hard twice.

"Are you mad that he was over, mad about the salt lines, or mad because I didn't ask?"

"All of the above, but mostly I'm pissed that you had a boy in this house without any supervision."

"Sammy had girls in the house without supervision and you've had girls in the house without supervision. Why can't I?"

"You're fifteen."

"So was Sammy, don't you remember Morgan the bitch of a witch?"

"Totally, different…"

"Because Sammy's a boy or because Morgan was a witch," Kae snapped.

"Damn it Kae, will you just listen for a minute. There's…"

"No I won't listen; you're being an asshole about this. You're acting like we were having sex or something. We were watching a damn movie."

"Call Dad."

"Why?"

"I want to know what he has to say about a boy being here when I'm not and getting rid of the salt lines."

"I bet he'll agree with me," Kae said as she grabbed the home phone and dialed John's number.

"Winchester."

"Hey Dad."

"How was school?"

"Good. How's the hunt?"

"It's going slow. Why didn't you wait for me to call tonight?"

"Dean's being a jerk. Tim and I were watching a movie when he came home from work, so he flipped out. We weren't doing anything. The lights were on and everything. He's just being over protective like usual. He's also pissed because I removed the salt lines."

John took a deep breath, god he hated this age. He hated when Dean was fifteen and he hated when Sammy was fifteen. Actually when he thought about it, he hated the teenage years altogether.

"Kaelyn, you know the danger you're in every minute of every day. I'm not happy that you had a boy over without someone home, but what really pisses me off is that you removed the salt lines, you know that's the last line of defense against the demons."

"Dad, how am I supposed to explain them?"

"Tell him that your Dad's a freak," John said making Kae laugh. "What's Dean's punishment?"

"He grounded me for a month," Kae whined.

"I'm changing it to two weeks, but I'm tacking on a five mile run every day."

"Yes, sir."

"Let me talk to your brother. Love ya kiddo," John said.

"Love you too."

"Did you get her squared away?" Dean asked.

"Yes and no, because you need to be squared away too, she's only grounded for two weeks and she has a five mile run every day."

"Dad…"

"Dean, I'm the Dad. She has the right to make her own decisions. She's grounded for having a boy over without permission and running because of the salt lines. Don't give her a hard time about this, understand?"

"Yes sir."

The minute the phone hung up Dean glared at his little sister and said,

"Go for your run before I kill you."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be around you either," Kae said running up the stairs to change.

The minute Kae ran out of the house, Dean grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He needed to calm down so he could talk to Kae reasonably when she got back about and right now his emotions were running on high. He knew Kae wouldn't listen. He knew Sam, Jess, and his Dad told him to back off, but everything in his soul told Dean that he needed to talk to his sister. Kae ran back into the house and grabbed a glass of water.

"How was your run?" Dean asked.

"Great, Tim decided to run with me," Kae said smiling.

"They're supposed to be punishment miles."

"Dad didn't say I had to run them on my own."

"Well, I am."

"Dean, why do you hate him so much?" Kae asked. She was sick of arguing with Dean.

"I don't hate him Kae, but everything I've heard about him says he's bad news. I just want you to be careful," Dean said.

"I am being careful. Tim's rough around the edges but that's what I like about him. He thinks it's cool that I go with you to the gun range and the fact that I carry a knife in my backpack. The white bread version of some guy you want me to date won't get that."

"I know our lives aren't easy to explain, but when I…"

"Dean, I sure as hell don't want to listen to you about your conquests. Hell, I've seen enough of them over the years…"

"You better not be thinking of…"

"You know what Dean; I can do what I want. I bet you lost your virginity at fifteen and maybe…Ow" Kae stopped when Dean pulled her over his knee and landed twenty blazing swats.

Dean let her up and Kae looked up at him through angry tears, ran to her room, and locked the door. Dean heard the dresser being moved in front of it and realized that his lock picking skills weren't going to be put to use tonight.

Dean picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number again.

"I hear you're an asshole," Sam teased.

"Kae's on the other line?"

"Yeah, I'll call you back," Sam said hanging up.

Sam called back about an hour later and said angrily,

"If you're not going to take my advice, don't call and ask for it."

"I know Sammy, I just lost my cool," Dean sighed.

"Lost your shit is more like it. Dude, I had to talk her off a fucking ledge. You know she was going to sleep with that kid, just to get back at you?"

"She's not going to is she?" Dean asked almost in a panic.

"No, but she's going to do something to piss you off and you better not rise to the challenge or she will just to spite you. I told you this morning to back off. Jess told you to back off. Why aren't you listening?"

"I'm worried about her," Dean said trying not to whine.

"So am I, but the quickest way to push Kae into doing something is to tell her not to and you know that. Shit, how many times have you told Dad that?"

"I know, but its different now. She's fifteen and when I was fifteen I…"

"You were a complete horn dog. Kae's more like me on that, thankfully. I also reminded her that reading minds will play a role when she has sex and she won't be able to block it out. It's a lot more intimate than a normal person having sex."

"Were you just telling her that or is it true?"

"True. Now go get a pizza and apologize to Kae. I mean it Dean; don't rise to whatever challenge she places before you. Make sure you only punish her, if she breaks one of Dad's rules. Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sammy," Dean said hanging up the phone.

A half hour later, Dean knocked on Kae's door,

"Hey, I'm sorry for being an ass. Come on out and eat some pizza with me. I won't say another word about Tim, plus didn't you want to practice your knife skills tonight?"

Dean heard the lock and Kae walked out.

"I'm out here because I need to train. So, unless it's about training, please don't talk to me," Kae said walking out into the living room. Dean seethed at the comment, but she wasn't disrespectful so there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

After ten minutes of silence, Dean decided he needed to try and talk to his little sister,

"Kae listen…"

Kae just turned around to ignore him and to hide the fact that tears were traveling down her cheeks. She missed Dean and even though she saw him every day, things weren't the same. Why couldn't he accept that she was growing up? Sammy and their Dad did.

"Kae, seriously…"

"Dean, will you please stop? I don't want to talk because I know we'll end up fighting and I'm sick of it. You have to accept that I'm going to date and that I have the right to date who I want to. I'm sorry you don't like Tim, but I won't stop dating him to make you happy and honestly I shouldn't have to. So please just leave me alone. In fact, I'm going to bed. Don't worry I'll tell Dad that I didn't train tonight, so you don't have to," Kae said trying everything in her power not to cry or to let Dean see the tears that were sliding down her face harder.

"Kae, look…"

Kae just walked away, leaving Dean sitting on the couch feeling completely guilty and alone. God he was an idiot. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed another beer. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kae got a text a few minutes later. Dean knew he shouldn't read it, but curiosity got the better of him.

_Hey sexy! Did your asshole brother take your phone too?_

_You might want to make sure her asshole brother doesn't have the phone, before you text shit, _was Dean's reply.

_Dude, it was my idea to watch the movie at your house. I don't see what the big deal is. _

_She's fifteen._

_And?_

_You're too old for her and I don't trust your ass._

_Well she isn't going to change her mind, so you need to get over yourself. _

_And you need to leave her the fuck alone. _

_I'll leave her the fuck alone when she tells me to._

Dean wanted to throw the phone across the room, but didn't want to break the damn thing plus his sister decided to walk into the room at that moment.

"DEAN! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kae yelled at the top of her lungs. She heard her text ringtone once and didn't think anything of it, until she heard it again and again. She was absolutely shocked when she saw Dean texting on her phone.

"What any concerned parent does," Dean said knowing that answer wasn't going to fly.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING DAD!" Kae yelled and snatched her phone out of her brother's hand. She read the texts and said with tears running down her cheeks, "I can't believe you'd embarrass me like this."

"Kae, listen…"

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear and if you have a problem with that, too fucking bad," Kae said running back to her room and locking the door.

Dean debated for a half an hour and decided he couldn't leave things the way they were, so he walked up the stairs. He heard Kae crying behind the locked door and picked it.

"GET OUT!" Kae yelled.

Dean walked across the room and sat down on the chair by the bed.

"Kae, please…"

"NO! I'm not talking to you ever again, so just get out!" Kae said sounding so hurt that Dean almost did what she asked, but couldn't leave it like this.

"Kae, I'm sorry ok?"

"I don't care, just leave."

Dean got up feeling like a complete jackass and decided to wait until morning to try again. As soon as he walked out of the room he called Sam again.

"Dad's going to be pissed about the phone bill," Sam teased.

"Sammy, I really fucked up."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, Dad grounded her for two weeks and you know that she isn't allowed to have her cell unless she's out of the house."

"You didn't," Sam said knowing exactly what Dean did.

"Yeah, I did. The little shit texted her and I decided to let him know exactly how I feel. Well not exactly, the kid doesn't need to know I want to put a bullet in his head."

Sam huffed and shook his head. He needed to talk to Kae after he put his brother in his place.

"Dean, Kae's going to date and you're going to have to accept the fact or you're going to lose her. I know you love her and I know you're worried, but you need to stop this shit right now. You're pushing her away. My guess is she's locked in her bedroom crying and contemplating different ways to kill you slowly. What in the hell is the matter with you? No scratch that, you need to fucking drop this or I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try Samantha, but you're right. I'll leave it alone, not that I want to," Dean conceded.

"You realize you're going to be on her shit list for a while right?"

"Yeah."

"And you'll be lucky if she talks to you before Dad gets home."

"Yeah."

"And you better not push it."

"I won't."

"I mean it Dean."

"I know. Sammy, will you talk to her?"

"Yes, because she needs a friend and she really doesn't have any right now. Dean, you're supposed to be there for her like you were for me. You never would've grounded me for having a girl over and you never would've looked at my texts."

"I know."

"So cut the shit."

"I will."

"I'm calling Kae, so don't bitch when you hear the phone."

"I won't."

"And don't listen at the door."

"I won't," Dean said smiling because that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae looked at her phone and saw it was Sammy, she didn't care what Dean said she needed to talk to him.

"Hi," Kae said.

"How are ya?"

"Dean called you, didn't he?"

"Yes and he knows he was wrong."

"I don't give a shit Sammy. He had no right to read my texts."

"I know that Kae and I agree with you completely. Dean…"

"Sammy, it isn't fair. He was never like this with you and Dad wouldn't be this way. Dean's acting like Tim's a demon or something. Tim's just an average guy."

"I'm not so sure about the Dad part. He won't be as bad as Dean, but he's going to say something about who you date and what you do. Hell if I was there I would probably say something," Sam said and smiled when he got a small giggle out of Kae. "But seriously Kae, Dean is Dean. You're his baby sister and he feels he needs to protect you no matter what. I know it's stupid that he thinks this kid is as bad as a demon, but…"

"There shouldn't be a but Sammy, and you know it."

"I do, but Dean doesn't."

"So what should I do," Kae conceded.

"Let him apologize and quit rubbing the fact that you're dating in his face. You knew he'd get pissed about your having a boy over and you know he gets pissed every time you kiss Tim in front of him and you sure as hell know better than to threaten him, by saying you're going to sleep with this kid."

"So I guess I shouldn't have condoms hanging out of my backpack tomorrow. I was planning on picking some up on the way home from school."

Sam started laughing just thinking about Dean's face.

"I think he would tie you up and never let you out of his sight."

"You'd save me."

Sam just laughed again and asked,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Will you talk to Dean?"

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm still pissed about him reading my texts."

"Alright, but make sure you talk to him."

"Thanks Sammy. I love you and miss you."

"I love and miss you too."

The next morning Kae was still pissed and didn't want to leave the house in a bad mood, so she texted Tim and asked him to pick her up early, but honored her promise to Sammy and left a note saying that she was leaving for school early. She kissed Tim the minute she got in the car.

"Hey some of us are going down to the lake. Wanna come?" He asked.

"Don't we have school or something?" Kae asked smiling impishly.

"Well, you know school's always there."

"Alright," Kae said.

The day started off great with music, kissing, swimming, and booze. Kae drank four beers but knew better than to get drunk. As the morning went on, Tim decided it was time to take the party to a new level so he walked back to his car.

"I have pot, X, and coke. Any takers?" Tim said as he sat back down.

Kae knew right then she should call Dean, but she couldn't handle him telling her that he was right. The 'I told you so' she was about to hear from Dean pissed Kae off more than anything. She hated to admit when she was wrong and knew right then that she was wrong about Tim. It was over the minute he brought drugs into the picture.

Most of the kids partook in the weed, a couple took some X, but no one except Tim touched the coke. Kae kept debating about calling Dean, unfortunately ten minutes later the choice was taken away.

The police walked up onto the scene and saw most of the kids smoking pot. Tim had deposited the large bag of drugs between them and when the cops asked whose they were. Tim was quick to say,

"They're hers."

Most of the other kids agreed with Tim and the next thing Kae knew she was in handcuffs. She pushed into every person's mind there and convinced all of them that she had gone to school that morning and never came to the lake.

Getting out of the handcuffs was almost second nature by now, as was hotwiring a car. It took everything in her power to drive home and face the music. Dean was going to kill her for being so stupid and the minute John caught up to them, he would too. For one of the few times since Sammy left, Kae was happy he was in college. All of that didn't matter they had to get away now.

"Dean, get packed we have to leave now," Kae said running back to her room.

Dean followed her grabbing the shotgun he was cleaning. He was shocked first because she was talking to him and second because she wasn't in school.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded seeing the panic on her face. He knew all of the safe guards were still in place. None of the alarms had sounded, that meant Kae had done something and the demons were going to show up.

"I promise, you can tell me 'I told you so' and beat my ass the minute we get to another state. But we have to go now," Kae said throwing her stuff into a duffle.

Dean didn't hesitate; he just followed the orders of the fifteen year old. Something was completely wrong or Kae wouldn't be acting this way. If they left a town early, John would get pissed and pissing off their father was never a good idea. What about Tim?

The minute they were packed and had the Impala on the road, Dean turned his attention to his sister.

"Ok, let's hear it."

"You were right," Kae said.

"I usually am. But about what?"

"Tim," Kae said and tears started to fall. "I didn't know he had them or that he…"

"Kaelyn, what happened? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Dean demanded wanting to pull over. Every terrible scenario he could think of was running through his head at once.

"No, but he got arrested and so did I," Kae said.

"Why aren't you at the police station, Kaelyn?" Dean said using the 'you're in deep shit' Winchester growl.

"It was too big Dean, and if I didn't use my abilities I would have ended up in jail. I can't go to jail and you know it. Azazel or Meg would get me. Plus this wasn't my fault, well except I didn't listen to you. I know you said Tim was a jerk, but…"

"Kaelyn Winchester, I am not asking you again. What in the hell happened?"

"Tim and I were skipping school…." Kae started and winced when Dean bellowed,

"Why in the hell would you skip school with a teenage boy and if you tell me you were thinking about having sex with that lowlife piece of shit…"

"Dean, give me a sec and I'll tell you everything," Kae interrupted and steeled herself to tell the story. She almost wanted Dean to call John so she wouldn't have to tell it again, but she had a glimmer of hope that Dean would handle the punishment and John would never have to know about it.

"Kaelyn, hurry the fuck up. I'm ten seconds from pulling this car over…"

"Ok, Ok," Kae said holding up her hands. "I decided to skip school today with Tim and some friends. It was a great morning until Tim decided to bring out some drugs. I didn't take any, I promise. When the police showed up, Tim blamed everything on me. I decided to push into everyone's mind saying that I was at school and never came to the party. Then I stole a car and came home."

Dean didn't say a word he just drove after hearing Kae's account of the events. He kept wondering if some of this was his fault. He never wanted Kae to feel like she couldn't call him. Was that what he did? The one thing he did know for sure was he wasn't going to let her get away with this shit no matter how guilty he felt.

For five hours silence reigned in the Impala, finally Kae's cell rang.

"Hey, Sammy."

"How was your day? I haven't heard from you or Dean and I wanted to make sure you hadn't killed each other yet," Sam teased.

"Dean's contemplating my death right now, we're leaving Iowa," Kae said not daring to look at Dean.

"Why? Dean said you would be there for at least two months."

"Sammy, can I call you…"

"Oh no, you tell Sammy what you did right now," Dean bellowed from the other seat.

"What happened?" Sam demanded.

Kae retold the story and like Dean, Sam was quiet for a little while.

"You realize that Dean and Dad are going to kick your ass, right?"

"Yeah. Should I have let the cop arrest me?"

"No. That choice was right thing to do, but come on Kae, you know better than to skip school and stay at a party where there's drugs," Sam admonished lightly.

"I know," Kae said.

"Were you trying to get back at Dean?

"Not really. I was just so pissed this morning that when the opportunity to have some fun came up, I just decided to go along with it."

"Did you drink?"

"Yeah," Kae said in a small voice and hoped Sammy wouldn't start yelling at her. The one time Sam caught her drinking was the only time he ever used the brush when he spanked her. She was only eleven at the time and thinking back, Kae decided that she was just a baby and shouldn't have been drinking in the first place.

"How many beers did you have?"

"Four."

"So you drove after you drank?"

"Sammy, it…"

"Kaelyn, give Dean the phone right now," Sam snapped.

"Sammy wants to talk to you," Kae said handing Dean the phone trying not to cry. She hated when Sam was mad at her.

"Hey, Sammy."

"She drank," Sam said.

"Figured as much, which means we're not even sure if she used her abilities correctly."

"Yes, I did. It was four beers," Kae argued.

"You're going to have to go back the minute she's safe and make sure," Sam said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. I'll call ya later Sammy," Dean said.

"Dean, it was four beers. I was fine and no one will know ever know. You don't have to go back there," Kae said.

"Shut up, Kaelyn," Dean growled.

"Dean, really…" Kae stopped when she realized that Dean was pulling over to the side of the road. That was never ever a good sign in the Winchester family.

"Get out," Dean said calmly but with enough of a growl to make Kaelyn do as she was told. Dean walked around the car and glared at the girl before saying, "What in the hell is the matter with you? Why didn't you call me when Tim brought out the drugs?"

"I couldn't," Kae said tears starting to fall.

"What do you mean you couldn't? Were your fingers broken? Did Tim have your phone?" Dean snapped.

"No, but…" Kae just broke down from there. She hated that she didn't want to call Dean. Dean used to be the first person she called when something bad was happening, but now he was the last person she ever wanted to call. Dean pulled her into a hug and said softly,

"Kae, I know I've been kind of a jerk lately and I'm sorry about that, but you still should have called me."

Kae just nodded into his strong chest making him hug her tighter. He held her until she was finished crying.

"I love you kiddo and I would love to let it go, but Kaelyn this is serious," Dean said tilting her head up to look her in the eyes.

"I know."

"Dad needs to know what happened today."

"Dean, please just handle it. Dad doesn't have to know," Kae begged.

"Sorry kiddo, we're paid through the end of the month and Dad wanted to stay there until you finished out the school year," Dean said. "We have to tell him something and I for one am not putting my ass on the line."

"Chicken," Kae teased.

"Damn right, Dad's belt stings like a bitch and I sure as hell don't want to feel it."

"But you'll let your little sister," Kae said.

"My deserving little sister," Dean corrected opening her door indicating that she should get back into the Impala and handed her back her phone when he shut his door, "Speaker phone kiddo."

"You know I only did that once and you and Sammy will never let me live it down," Kae grumbled.

"We learn from our mistakes. Dial," Dean said.

"Winchester," came the all too familiar growl.

"Hi Dad, how's the hunt," Kae said.

"Busy," John said. "Is there any way this can wait until tonight?"

"No," Dean answered for her.

"What's going on?"

"I got in big trouble and we had to move. Where are we heading Dean?" Kae said simply.

"Bobby's," Dean said.

"Give me a minute," John said looking at the widow sitting in front of him. The woman's husband had been killed by a skin walker, "Please excuse me for a minute, my daughter is on the line and seems to be having a problem."

John walked outside and tried not to yell as he said,

"What in the hell happened and don't leave anything out."

Kae retold the story for a third time that day and this time wasn't able to keep the tears from her eyes. She knew John was going to be pissed and disappointed. She also knew that her punishment was going to be huge. For a few minutes John didn't say a thing,

"Dean, the minute you have her at Bobby's, head back and make sure she used her abilities correctly. Kaelyn, I want you in the bunker once you get to Bobby's and you're not to leave it until I get there," John said.

"But Dad, I didn't drink any demon's blood," Kae whined.

"Doesn't matter, with that big of a push you had to alert Meg or Azazel and I want you off of their radar. The bunker is the only place that is totally secure."

"They know about it," Kae complained hating the damn place.

"Kaelyn, I'm not arguing with you about this. You'll do as I say," John growled.

"Dad…"

"Kaelyn, if you take one step out of that bunker before I get there, you'll get a spanking every night for two weeks on top of the severe spanking I'm giving you the minute I get there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. Dad, I'm really sorry," Kae said.

"We'll discuss it later. I need to get back on this hunt. Dean, you can stop for the night, but make sure you use every means of precaution available and keep her safe," John said.

"I will."

"Dad, we could drive straight through," Kae suggested and hoped her dad would take her up on the offer. She wanted time to talk Dean out of spanking her and give him a chance to calm down.

"Nope, I'm betting your brother is just itching to get his hands on you for this. So, I'm not going to deny him that."

"Dad, your spankings going to be hard enough, Dean shouldn't…"

"Dean's watch and that's all I'm going to say about it. Dean, take the damn phone off speaker," John said and waited for his son's,

"Yes, sir."

"Look, I know you two have been arguing like crazy but take it easy on the kid. You've gone to your fair share of parties and skipped your fair share of school, but you only had me to deal with when you got home. Now I know you want to argue with me about this, but you're only using your hand and nothing else. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, give Kae back the phone," John said.

"Yes, sir," Kae said softly.

"I think you know how disappointed I am that you didn't call your brother the minute drugs came into play."

"Yes sir," Kae said tearing up. She hated when John was disappointed in her.

"I'm also pissed that at fifteen you decided to drink and drive. Well, steal a car and drive."

"Yes sir."

"But I do agree with your decision to use your abilities though. Azazel and Meg would have found you in jail and we don't have the money to deal with that kind of bullshit. That being said, when I do punish you and believe me I'll be punishing you big time. It'll be for going to the party, drinking, not calling your brother when you knew you should have, and skipping school. I'm not punishing you for keeping yourself safe."

"Yes sir."

"I love you, kiddo," John said.

"Love you too," Kae said and added, "When are you coming back?"

"Week or so. I know you hate the bunker, but it will keep you safe. Consider that part of your grounding," John said.

"Yes sir."

John hung up the phone and walked back into the widow's house. He was going to rush this job. Kae needed him.

Dean looked over at the sobbing girl sitting next to him. He had been on her side of a Winchester verbal smack down more than once. Their Dad was great at making you truly feel his anger and disappointment in just a few words,

"You ok?"

"No. Dad's pissed and disappointed. You're pissed and disappointed. Sam's pissed and disappointed and I bet when Bobby finds out, he'll be pissed and disappointed. It's not fair; I was just trying to have a little bit of fun."

"Kaelyn, there's fun and there's fun. Skipping school…"

"Dean, you didn't even finish high school, so I don't…"

"Do you really want to go there Kaelyn? I quit for a job and to take care of Sammy. I have my GED, fuck Kaelyn you have it easy. I take care of you, Dad takes care of you, shit, Sammy's in fucking California and he takes care of you. At fifteen, I was making dinner almost every night, in charge of making sure Sammy did his homework and trained. So, yeah every once in a while I took a day for myself and yeah I might have drank a beer or two, but I tell you what every time Dad found out about it he kicked my ass hard. I will tell you this little girl; I never stayed at a party if there were drugs. It's too dangerous in our line of work. You know you have to keep a low profile, drug parties are definitely not low profile."

"It wasn't a drug party Dean, it was just a party. Tim brought out…"

"Yeah, you're boyfriend who you've been driving around with…"

"Dean, I didn't know about the drugs," Kae said.

"I told you he was bad news."

"You didn't say anything about drugs and you know it. I don't date losers."

"Could have fooled me," Dean shot back.

"Fuck off Dean. I can't believe you honestly think so little of me that you think I would knowingly date a guy who's on drugs," Kae said wishing Sammy was here right now. Dean felt like an ass at that point. He knew Kae wouldn't have dated him if she knew he was on drugs.

"I know that Kae. If I knew for sure about the drugs I would have told you. Just so you know every guy you'll ever date is going to be a loser in my eyes. No one is going to be good enough for you," Dean said giving her a smile.

Kae smiled back at him and asked hopefully,

"So, did Dad lessen my sentence from you?"

"Yep, I can only use my hand," Dean said.

"You could let me off all together," Kae tried.

"So not happening, I had a date tonight and she was mega hot."

"You're worried about me having sex, but you can have it every night," Kae said bitterly.

"Because I'm an adult and know…"

"Where to get a good piece of ass," Kae grumbled.

"Quit being a little shit or I swear to god I will pull this car over and give you a sneak preview of the main event."

Kae just glared out the window with tears flowing again. She hated fighting with Dean. She loved her brother with all of her might but he just didn't get it and never would.

Dean looked over and tried to be angry but he couldn't. He made it close to impossible for her to call him. Like Sammy said, he did everything he could to push her away, not that he realized it when he was doing it,

"Kae, listen…"

"Dean, don't worry about it. Trust me I get it and you're right I'm a little kid who knows nothing about life. I have it easy and everyone takes care of me. I should have listened to you about Tim, but I didn't. I should have used my abilities but I didn't. It would've taken about two seconds for me to know about the drugs and know that you were right, but for once I wanted something pure, something not hindered or enhanced by my abilities. I liked the guy and he seemed to like me, so why not try to do it the old fashioned way and just get to know him and not know everything about him. Sammy's had that chance and I know you have, but for me it's always going to be a problem."

"Kae…" Dean started but was interrupted by a soft sob and Kae saying,

"Sorry, I ruined your night."

Dean decided to pull over again and got out of the car. Kae looked up wondering what she said to deserve the warm up spanking. Instead Dean looked at her and said,

"Come here."

Kae got out of the car and Dean pulled her into a tight hug.

"You didn't ruin my night but I'm betting I've ruined a lot of yours lately. I love you kiddo and I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. I'm sorry for reading your texts and I'm sorry for being a complete asshole, so to make it up to you, your ass belongs to dad."

"Really?"

"Yep. I still want to stop for the night, so I can spend some quality time with you before you're put in solitary confinement. It feels like we haven't talked for over month and I've missed you."

"Sounds good, I've missed you too."


End file.
